


He's A Rainbow

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry questioning his sexuality, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, flamboyant Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Well I’m not asking for permission,his shiny rings sayI’m not expecting your blessing,his silk-lined robes singbecauseI may never get it from youAnd I’m still going to live





	He's A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: "I'm not asking for permission" by [Nifflers-n-nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/profile)  
> Word count: 303
> 
> Many thanks to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake) for the swift beta and the chat about poetry styles <33
> 
> This drabble was greatly inspired by [Saffie's Art](https://saffie-art.tumblr.com/post/163144442674/i-think-i-love-flamboyant-malfoy-too-much) flamboyantly gay Draco. Go check out her art, it is absolutely _stunning_.

He wears black clothes  
and shiny rings  
Hair like white gold in his eyes  
Magnetic 

He knows the effect he has on people  
The grudging hate, the reluctant fascination  
He plays with fire 

You can see how the war changed him  
Not just the remorse,  
Not just the repentance,  
But the _freedom_  
Everyone acts as though they don’t give a fuck  
As though they’re above what people think  
Yet he’s the only one who lives by it 

There are other wizards like you in this world but  
They pretend they can’t see it  
No one talks about it  
No one wants to acknowledge it  
Doing so would make it real 

No one _comes out_

 _Wizard with wizard is an abomination_  
Preserve the line, they say  
_Don’t let the magic die_

_Well I’m not asking for permission,_ his shiny rings say  
_I’m not expecting your blessing,_ his silk-lined robes sing  
because  
I may never get it from you  
And I’m still going to live 

They call after him in the corridors at school  
_Pretty boy, hey pretty boy,_ they taunt him  
_No need to rub it in our faces_

He wears _pretty boy_ like a badge  
And you clench your fists 

He’s like a whirlwind  
And you’re a leaf  
Swiftly caught in his wake  
He’s the snake charmer  
And you’re the serpent in his hands  
Woken from your sluggish dream by the song of him 

He wraps himself in colorful scarves  
Violet and blue and green and bright floating behind him  
He wears splashes of pink in his white hair  
A provocation  
A beacon and a lodestar  
And you can’t help but stare 

He catches your eye in class and smiles  
Shiny—white—feral

 _You’re like me,_ his gaze seems to

Whisper

Entice

Back you into a corner

_You’re like me, Potter,_

_Come and be free._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
